


Howl

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cute, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Eddie is a werewolf and he has everything under control until he meets Buck. He thinks he is  keeping Buck safe by staying away from him, but when Buck finds himself mixed up with another werewolf Eddie knows he has to step up.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 146





	Howl

Eddie had first found out he was a werewolf when he was eighteen. His family had known, but kept it a secret. He spent the first half of his life hiding out with his family in a cabin deep in the woods. Eddie barely had any contact with anyone. Most of his early life was spent trying to control the wolf inside. His family helped him control it, before Eddie would get upset and turn immediately. Now however, it took him a long time to get upset enough to turn.

Now, Eddie was able to work without a problem. He was also able to be around people and make connections that he never could before. That was until Buck. When he met Buck, he could practically feel himself salivate over the mere thought of him. Eddie was lusting after Buck and it needed to stop. It was driving him crazy. He never got too close to anyone, in fear of putting them in danger. Eddie wouldn’t forgive himself if something happened to Buck.

“You’re starting again…” Buck laughed.

“Am not.”

Buck laughed, shaking his head. Eddie went back to punching the bag in the corner until a few moments later.

“Why don’t you just ask me out?” Buck asked.

“What makes you think I want to take you out?”

Buck shook his head and walked away. Eddie knew things were better this way. A few days had passed and then Eddie’s friend James stopped by the firehouse. He was a family friend and one of the only people that knew Eddie’s secret, mostly because he was a werewolf too.

“Mmm…something smells- “James started.

“It’s Buck.” Eddie whispered.

“Wow, usually the human scent isn’t that strong.”

“I thought it was just me who could smell it.”

“Definitely not. Hmm…you could claim him. Marking him with your scent would keep others away.”

“No way!” Eddie cried.

“Well, if you don’t and someone like us comes along, they will definitely try. Well…they will succeed, he is only human after all.”

After James left Eddie thought about what he said. Eddie knew that he was right, but what were the odds of Buck meeting another werewolf? Eddie was positive that aside from the people he knew and his family were the only ones in town. He just didn’t know how wrong he was.

The next day Buck came in smiling at his phone. Eddie just stared, wondering what he was smiling it.

“Hey.” Eddie said.

“Oh…hey.”

“What’s got you smiling?”

“Oh, I met a guy yesterday.” Buck smiled, “We are going out tonight.”

“I see.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m happy for you.” Eddie said walking away.

Later, when Buck’s date came Eddie made it a point to wait around and see what the guy looked like. What he wasn’t expecting was the man that walked in, Eddie could tell immediately that he was another werewolf. He watched as the man kissed Buck on the cheek. Eddie was furious. He was getting more upset by the minute. He subconsciously let out a growl, luckily it was a human one. Buck turned at looked at him.

“Give me a minute.” Buck said to his date before walking back towards Eddie, “I thought you left?”

“I-I couldn’t leave.”

“Why?”

“I needed to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m fine.” Buck laughed.

“You need to know…” Eddie sighed, “I love you. And Buck, I need you to not go out with this guy.”

“W-What?”

“Please don’t go. There are things you don’t understand.”

“So, explain them.”

Eddie looked from him to his date. He knew that if Buck left with this guy, he would claim him. Eddie didn’t want to see that happen, so he grabbed Buck and huffed towards the bathroom.

“Eddie! What’s- “

Eddie cut him off with a kiss and Buck moaned. He pulled back laying his forehead against Buck’s.

“I love you.”

“You said that already…” Buck chuckled, “Ditto. So, are you gonna tell me what’s going on?”

“Please just remember I love you.”

“Eddieeee…”

“I’m a werewolf.”

Buck laughed, he kept laughing until he realized Eddie was not.

“You’re serious.”

“Yes. And your date is too. I can tell. If you leave with him, he will try to claim you. Especially since he has seen me. He won’t think twice about it.”

“Claim me?”

“Yeah. It means that they mark you with their scent so other werewolves stay away.”

“Wow. So, what now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Eddie clearly I like you. So, are you going to claim me?”

“You want that?”

“Do you?” Buck asked raising an eyebrow.

Eddie attacked Buck’s lips and began pulling off his shirt. Buck moaned and gripped Eddie’s hips. He pulled back long enough to pull Buck’s pants down, and Buck wiggled the rest of way out of his pants. Eddie pushed him over the sink and then lifted Buck’s legs up and positioned himself between them.

Soon after he thrusted inside and Buck cried out, grabbing his shoulders. Buck dug his nails into the Eddie’s back. He grunted as he thrusted into Buck, placing kisses along his jaw.

“Fuck Eddie…” Buck cried out.

A few moments later Eddie was coming inside him. As they were both coming down from their release Buck laughed, “God I love you…”

“I love you.”

“So, does this mean I have to be with you forever?”

“No.” Eddie said seriously, “That’s your choice, but it will keep other werewolves away.”

“Can you show me?”

“I-I don’t think that is a good idea.” Eddie said.

Buck began to get dressed, frowning at him.

“Come on, Eddie.”

“Fine…”

Eddie concentrated and before he knew it, he was transforming right in front of Buck. Buck’s eyes went wide, but he took a few steps towards him. Buck laid his hand on Eddie’s arm. Intertwining his fingers through the hair and then he laughed. Eddie growled and changed back.

“What’s so funny?” Eddie demanded.

“It’s so fluffy!” Buck yelled.

Eddie shook his head, but broke into a fit of laughter. He was glad he had told Buck. Buck didn’t seem to care that Eddie was a werewolf at all. He still seemed calm and collected, and Eddie smiled at him.

“So, what kinds of cool things can you do?” Buck asked moving to exit the bathroom.


End file.
